bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuuki Kaburagi
Gokai Kusakabe (草壁=誤解, Kusakabe Gokai) is a flamboyant and mysterious Vizard that has allied himself with Gai Nagareboshi for unknown reasons. Appearance Gokai is a androgynous, effiminate, and slender male, whose features are almost completely feminine in appearance. His blonde-colored reaches down to his ankles, and the front part of his hair is cut straight in a bob stroke. Gokai has heterochromia; that is to say, his left eye is blue and his right is gold with black scelera, similar to a Hollow's, which is described as having the capability to suck the heat from his surroundings. Further increasing his ominous presence is a facial marking like a red bolt of lightning trailing down his cheek from his left eye. Gokai wears an elegant and ornate decorated kimono. Personality and Traits Gokai is kind, thoughtful, and sometimes shy, and a happy good hearted person who places a lot of emphasis on politeness in his speech. He is also peace-loving, and personally, he trusts his friends, and is always happy to lend a sympahetic ear if they are troubled. Gokai is also rather flamboyant, with a tendency to use female nouns and pronouns when referring to himself. Gokai refers to himself with female terms, and has expressed a desire to have a female body. When Nika refers to him as he', he explicitly asks to be referred to as 'She', not 'he'. He acts excitable and energetic much like Gekkō (similarities between him and Gai's former love interest are noted several times, from their personalities to their ability to see Zanpakutō Spirits), and because of this, Gokai was the first friend Gai attempted to make on his own, and they have a strong friendship. He is also clumsy and somewhat forgetful, and tended to give long, drawn-out explanations if questioned. He is a strong believer in the "power of friendship" and has the belief that as long as one had allies, than they could do anything. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Gokai is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Gokai prefers to wield his sword with his left hand, leaving the other hand free. He is quite adept at blocking. In combat, Gokai doesn't seem the least bit taken back by the abilities of his opponent, even when they seemingly have an advantage, always battling with a smirk on his face. He fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks, as he always wields his sword with one hand. When on the edge, Gokai fights in a style more akin to a berserker, relying on instinct with little to no regard towards his own well-being. *'Yatō Issen' (八刀一閃, "Eight Blades in One Flash"): Gokai unleashes twelve sword slashes at breakneck speeds at his opponent. *'Uchikubi Gokumon '(打首獄門, "Prison Gate of Beheadings"): Gokai unleashes an exceedingly powerful slash which has the power to cut through the opponent's defenses, regardless of whether they are defending themselves. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While only briefly seen, Gokai's skill in hand-to-hand combat is enough to overpower Kagirinai Nagareboshi, all the while commenting on how weak the Mototsu was. Shunpo Master: In a sparring match, Gokai has demonstrated the ability to catch up with Gai after kicking him from a mountain in a few moments. He has also shown the ability to skillfully keep up with Gai's Bankai speed and even overtake him. Gokai moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, so fast that Gai found it hard to even discern his movements at first. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. *'Senka' (閃花, "Flash Blossom"): A special Shunpo technique where Gokai moves to his opponents back. Directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in one strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he or she was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Immense Strength: Gokai is capable of destroying a large portion of the Central 46 headquarters' roof with the wake of a single slash of his sword. He is capable of easily tearing off Eienrai's left arm without much resistance from the Arrancar's Hierro. He is capable of crushing Gunha's strongest attack, Infinity Big Bang Storm and force it to collapse before Gunha even got a chance to unleash it. He easily slashed Kagirinai from his left shoulder to his lower right hip. He is also able to effortlessly throw a large portion of a building with his single hand. Immense Speed: Of what little is seen before they stopped fighting, Gokai was able to easily outrun Gai on foot, in their final hand-to-hand fight. Cero: Gokai has been shown shooting Cero from his fingers with excessively destructive power. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and is a purple color. The force of the blast is powerful enough to send an opponent hurtling long distances, capable of completely overwhelming Gai's Bankai Shining Onslaught and causing large scale destruction to large portion of the surroundings. He is shown able to fire it from either hand. High-Speed Regeneration: Despite having great attack power, speed, and durability, Gokai's greatest strength lies in his regenerative power. This is displayed in his battle against Eienrai where he regenerates the arm that was torn off. Gokai explains that he can quickly regenerate any part of his body except for his brain and internal organs. However, this power also requires that he had sufficient reiatsu. Immense Durability: During his fight against Kagirinai, Gokai demonstrated that he could shrug off almost all of Kagirinai's exceedingly powerful physical blows without a problem. An entire continent was also knocked over his entire body and he retaliated from the attack in moments. Gokai was also able to withstand several large explosions in his battle with Kagirinai at close range with no visible damage. His skin and hands are also strong enough to catch and hold onto Haruko's strongest attack, without any damage inflicted on him. Decimating Spiritual Power: Gokai's reiatsu is unknown, but it is easily able to overwhelm Gai's reishi patterns, even in Bankai. Its sheer strength was great enough to terrify several spiritually aware humans as it leaked into the human world, and bring the entirety of the Gotei 13 to their knees, who sensed his spiritual pressure. Gokai's reiatsu was also powerful enough that when it collided with Gai's reiatsu, it was able to completely destroy the terrain around them. *'Telekinesis': Gokai is able to use telekinesis with his reiatsu to levitate his Zanpakutō and use it to strike his opponents from afar, as well as call his weapon back to his hand. Stats Zanpakutō Shirokishi (白輝, "White Knight") is the name of Gokai's new Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a white broadsword.﻿ Former Zanpakutō Renzokuyami '(連続闇, ''"Serial Darkness") was the name of Gokai's former Zanpakutō. Renzokuyami is a dark-coloured sword, with a semi-serrated edge and a strange pattern near the point. '''Shikai: Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Renzokuyami is able to manipulate and control destructive darkness. Renzokuyami's darkness has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up things. Gokai typically shapes his attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which he can use in various attacks such as tornadoes and pillars. Ghosts can even be used to strangle enemies. Gokai's darkness is known to make others physically ill and cold. Gokai boasted that the darkness he forms will chase his opponent to the ends of the earth if launched at them. *'Jigoku wa Atsuenda' (地獄は圧延だ, "Hell's Rolling"): Swinging his blade at his opponent, Gokai releases black arcs of reiatsu at his opponent. The power of this attack is compared to Gai's Shining Onslaught. *'Yami no Kafuka' (闇の過負荷, "Darkness Overload"): *'Tamashī no Shōmetsu' (魂の消滅, "Soul Extinction"): Gokai launches a wave of darkness at his opponent which splits anything in its path, including the very ground itself. *'Sekai no Shōshitsu' (世界の消失, "Vanishing World"): *'Konton no Akumu' (混沌の悪夢, "Chaos Nightmare"): Gokai morphs Renzokuyami into a huge cannon and then fires an extremely destructive black laser which pierces through all defenses, and inflicts heavy damage to his opponent. However, while this attack is his strongest, it can only be used once per release, unlike his other attacks. Bankai: Eien no Yami (永遠の闇, "Eternal Darkness"): In Bankai, Gokai wears a black catsuit running down from his jawline. The suit runs uninterrupted along each limb until crossing the elbows and knees, at which point, with the exception of his right arm, they are further covered in sturdy black armor, each further alloyed with a red slotted red coil with a single red spine proceeding from itself. His right arm, by comparison, bears only a thick dark bracelet that turns his right fist and forearm into a mass of wreathing purple darkness. His helmet bears a striking similarity to Gai's Reikihaku Koshinsi; excusing its black and red color-scheme, it too is only a partial guard, and reveals his hair in its entirety - however, instead, Gokai's hair instead flies straight upwards. Also of note is that Gokai's helmet too bears a visor - in answer to Reikihaku Koshinsi's own light green visor, Eien no Yami bears a dark purple, X-shaped visor. Bankai Special Abilities: *'Shuraba wa Ushinawa' (修羅場は失わ, "Pandemonium Lost"): *'Akumatekina Gyakusatsu' (悪魔的な虐殺, "Satanic Slaughter"): *'Jigoku no Kiba' (地獄の牙, "Hell's Fang"): *'Kunan no Chi' (苦難の地, "Gehenna"): *'Shoaku no Kongen' (諸悪の根源, "Pandora's Box"): Resurrección: Negro Azabache Soberano (漆黒覇王 (ネグロ・アザソ・プラノ), Neguro Azabacchi Soburano; Spanish and Japanese for "Jet-Black Overlord"): In Resurrección, Gokai dons pitch-black armor, large elf-like boots, and wears an inverted version of Gai's Reikihaku Koshinsi jumpsuit. An array of ten "Bits" form around Gokai, forming six wings, a halo and a long blade-like 'tail', giving the impression of a Seraph (six Bits are used to form the wings, while two Bits each are used to form the halo and tail). The Bits also generate a protective forcefield around his body to shield him from damage. Resurrección Special Abilities: *'Kuroi Teiri' (黒い定理, "Black Theorem"): Gokai forms ghosts of darkness, which are then used to grab and strangle his opponent and cause them great pain. *'Kurayami o Tabe' (暗闇を食べ, "Devouring Darkness"): *'Sora ana Heisoku' (空孔閉塞, "Void Obliteration"): Gokai raises his arms into the air, prompting darkness with horror-stricken faces to swirl around his hands, becoming more and more condensed. Gokai can then fire the gathered darkness on a wide scale (as he did against the Gotei 13) or focused at an enemy. *'Kokutan Kirisaki' (黒檀切り裂き, "Ebony Ripper"): Resurrección: Segunda Etapa (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level"): In Segunda Etapa, Gokai sheds all his clothes as he glows light blue, gains jagged, black wings, black markings all over his body and has crystals inserted into different parts of his body. Segunda Etapa Special Abilities: *'Shikkoku no Shinseiki' (漆黒の新世紀, "Pitch-Black Genesis"): *'Kokitosu' (コキトス, "Cocytus"): Gokai releases a cold wave at absolute zero which completely freezes everything, and brings his opponent's vital functions to a screeching halt. This attack is unusable in RPs. *'Rapurasu no Ma' (ラプラスの魔, "Laplace's Demon"): *'Shitsu Rakuen' (失楽園, "Paradise Lost"): *'Arumagedon' (アルマゲドン, "Armageddon"): Hollowification Trivia *Gokai shares many similarities to Kokutō, the main antagonist of the latest Bleach movie, Jigoku-hen. His betrayal and defeat are very similar to Kokutō's. After they turned to be alive despite supposedly dying, they reveal their betrayal by stabbing someone (Kokutō -> Ichigo/Gokai -> Hizashi), and they absolutely destroy someone close to the victim (Kokutō -> Rukia, Uryu, Renji and Yuzu/Gokai -> Gunha, Haruko and Nika). Both are defeated by the main character's new super powered form (Ichigo -> Skullclad Form/Gai -> Setsura) using a new technique (Ichigo -> Flaming Getsuga/Gai -> Mirai ni Kagayaku Hikari), and after they survive the attack (albeit left with great injuries from it), they still think they've won, only to be sealed away. *After being set free from the other dimension, Gokai shows many similarities to Accelerator from To Aru Majutsu No Index; Both are touted as the strongest of their kind (Accelerator -> Esper/Gokai -> Vizard), and both attempt to redeem themselves. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Persona Superior Deus